1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to product dispensing and, more particularly, to a product dispensing system for dispensing a homogenous fluid-particulate mixture.
2. Background of Related Art
With respect to products containing a fluid-particulate mixture, it is often necessary to continuously agitate or mix such products prior to and during dispensing of the product into a packaging container to ensure the product mixture dispensed into the packaging container is homogenous. A typical product dispensing system for such purpose includes a hopper configured to retain the product mixture prior to dispensing, an agitator disposed within the hopper and configured to agitate and/or mix the product to help ensure homogeneity, and an outlet coupled between the hopper and a nozzle or other suitable dispenser for dispensing the product into the packaging container. However, although the agitator is sufficient to maintain the homogeneity of the mixture within the hopper during use, the outlet may collect sediment or particulate when the system is not in use, thus resulting in a non-homogenous mixture.